ESTE ES EL FIN Y TAMBIEN EL PRINCIPIO
by ZenKurai Kurayami Kage
Summary: Los chicos buelve a reunirse y decirdiran si volveran a trabajar en el mismo equipo, uno de ellos se ira, los trisionara y se pondra en su contra, un nuevo equipo, un nueva misionrn"Todo lo del pasado llego a su fin, es hora de volver al principio"
1. Default Chapter

Hola bien este es el primer cap, asi que por favor tenga consideración con migo es mi segundo fic de beyblade

Dialogos - -

Pensamientos " "

Notas de Autora ( )

Cambio de lugar o momento --------

1.-UN SECCUESTRO Y UN RETO

(N.A: Esto sucede poco después de terminado el campeonato y haber vencido a Brookly )

Era de mañana el cielo estaba despejado, no se veía nube alguna, era temprano de mañana, alrededor de las 5 o 4 am, pero a pesar de ser temprano en el doyo Kinomiya alguien yacía despierto viendo el amanecer, Takao se avia despertado hace tiempo ya, pero se avia quedado viendo el amanecer, ese día a la anochecer vería a Kai, Rey, Max.

Estaba feliz por verlos, pero al mismo tiempo nervioso, ese día al anochecer le dirían si volverían a los BBA-Revolución, lo cual lo tenia nervioso, no sélo podia sacar esos nervios, decidió q salir seria lo mejor, así que eso hizo, no sin antes dejar una nota diciendo que se iba a caminar, pero al pasar por su cuarto vio a Daichi que habla entre sueños cosas como:"Si quiero una pizza doble con queso, por favor", mientras se le salía algo de baba de la boca, sonrió y salio del doyo, nadie estaba despierto así que nadie le pregunto adonde iba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabia donde ir solo sabia que tenia que salir a caminar a un lugar, que tenia que llegar aun sitio en especial, pero no sabia en donde, solo se dejo llevar por sus paso.

Ya estaba cansado de caminar, habían pasado horas desde avia salido a caminar, ya había salido el sol, estaba cansado y pensó en regresar se dio vuelta pero ……..

Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el bosque, muy dentro de este, pero en lugar de intentar salir se interno mas en este, se adentro mas, sentía que algo lo llamaba y tenia que descubrir que o quien era, quien lo llamaba.

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana, Hilary iba corriendo a la casa de Tyson, iba a ayudar a preparar las cosas para cuando los muchachos vinieran, cuando llego esta se sostuvo de la pared, su respiración agitada y eso era por que avia corrido para llegar temprano a la casa.

-Lle… llege…. –dijo entre jadeos-

-Hola Hilary, como estas?-dijo Kenny, viéndola desde afuera de la casa-

-Hola Kenny, estoy bien, y tu?-dijo ya recuperado el aliento-

-Igual, al parecer tambien bienes a ayudar a Tyson-dijo sonriente, con su inseparable laptop en las manos-

-Si , Kenny tu tambien bienes a ayudarle?-dijo mirandolo-

-Si-dijo sonriendo-Tyson necesitara de toda la ayuda, hablando de el, en que parte de la casa estará ?-mientras miraba a Hilary y esta solo negaba con la cabeza

-Lamento de sirles que el no esta que el no esta-dijo Daichi, desde la puerta, con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados-

-COMO QUE NO ESTA?!?!?!?-gritaron Hilary y Kenny a los cuatro vientos-

En al otro lado de la cuidad se encontraba chico con cabello rubio y ojos azules, el cual vestía unos pantalones grises, chaqueta amarilla la cual estaba media abierta y dejaba ver un poco de una camisa roja, con unos guantes azules, sin dedos-

-Baya hace mucho que no estaba en Japón-decía mientras que veía los alrededores- a cambiado, pero no demasiado-decía mientras seguía viendo los alrededores, pero se detuvo al chocar con alguien-

-Lo siento-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Luego abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-

-MAX/REY!!!!!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Baya no puedo creer que Tyson se ata ido y que nosotros tengamos que hacer todo el trabajo-dijo enojada Hilary mientras caminaba con varias bolsas del super mercado, con víveres-

-Vamos Hilary, al menos dejo una nota explicándose-trato de defender Kenny a su amigo, el cual igual que ella llevaba bolsas, mientras caminaba-

-Si claro, yo no le diria explicar a solo decir "_Chicos lo siento, pero no podré ayudarlos, por favor preparen todo, les devolveré el favor se los juro. ATTE. Tyson" _a eso yo no llamaría exactamente una explicación Kenny-dijo enojada Hilary mientras caminaba con las bolsas-

Mas atrás venia Daichi con mas bolsas-" Tyson porque no me llevaste con tigo" –pensaba, se detuvo un segundo haber a Hilary reprochar que Tyson no estaba ayudando y esto que otro, mientras que Kenny intentaba calmarla, Daichi suspiro-"Por que me abandonaste Tyson ToT"- volvía a pensar Daichi, mientras asu lado pasaban dos muchachas

-Oye sabes que esta noche va a ver una lluvia de estrellas-dijo una de cabello güero con una blusa roja y pantalón negro

-Lluvia de estrellas?, como-dijo una con cabello castaño, vestía una falda larga de mezclilla y una camisa verde-

-Pues escudando la Tierra pasa junto al cinturón asteroides y estos entra en su atmósfera, se ve por todo o casi todo el mundo cientos de estrellas fugaces, es muy hermoso-dijo la rubia-

-Que bien, pero a que horas pasara-pregunto la peli-negra-

-Como a las nueve de la noche, mas o menos-dijo la rubia-

-"A esa hora se reunieran los chicos en el faro"-pensó Daichi mientras las oía-

-Oye y piensas pedir un deseo-pregunto la rubia, de teniéndose-ya sabes se dice que si le pides un deseo a una estrella fugas, se volverá realidad, con tantas estrellas podremos pedir muchos

-Pues quizás, pero no se que pedir-dijo la peli-negra, mientras la rubia lo alcanzaba y se iban juntas –

-"Baya sera verdad, bueno talvez pida uno o dos deseos, asi veré si funcionan"-pensó, pero al voltearse ve a Kenny y a Hilary a cien metros de distancia, este corre a alcanzar los pero …

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se oyó un grito lo cual hizo que dei mediato Hilary y Kenny dejaran discutir

-De donde vino ese grito-pregunto Hilary bastante asustada-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se oyo de nuevo el grito-

-Por hay -dijo Daichi mientras tiraba las bolsas y corría así un callejón

Entraron al callejón, pero no vieron nada ni nadien, era un callejón sin salida, asi que no podían haber escapado-

-Aquí no hay nada-dijo Kenny después d revisarlo con detenimiento-

-Pero estoy seguro que de aquí venia l grito-dijo Daichi –pero ….no pudo terminar la frace ya que habían aventado una esfera metálica, la cual al golpear el suelo empeso a emanar humo-que es esto-dijo debil meten, mientras intentaba moverse-

-No puedo moverme-dijo Hilary-

-No puedo respirar-dijo Kenny mientras ponia su mano en su garganta y luego caía desmallado-

-Kenny-dijo en susurro Hilary antes de caer desmallada tambien-

-Maldición-dijo muy debil mente Daichi, con las mano derecha en la garganta, seca con las fuerzas que le quedaba su beybley, lo puso es su lanzador, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus ordenas, empezada a ver borroso,-"Tyson donde estas, te nesecitamos"-pensó, mientras caía desmallado, callo y su beybley salio de su mano y rodó, hasta salir del callejón

Tyson ya había caminado por horas y había llegado a una cascada en lo mas profundo del bosque, había algo en esa cascada lo cual le atraía. Se acerco mas y vio unos símbolos extraños, se acerco hasta ver esos símbolos los cuales estaban grabados en una roca cerca de la cascada, había algo que lo atraía a ese lugar y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de aquellos grabados, sintió un mal presentimiento

-"Kenny, Hilary, Daichi"-fueron las primeras palabras que legaron a su mente, de inmediato corrió, pero se detuvo a unos metros, volteo y vio de nuevo el lugar, aquel sitio era el que había estado buscando , pero estaban en peligro sus amigos-"pero, talvez primero ………"- negó con la cabeza-"que estoy pensando ellos son mas importante"- pero después de correr unos metros mas volvió a voltear-"luego vendré a ver que tiene este sitio"-pensó antes de retomar su camino-

Ya había buscando a los chicos por una hora por todos lados, pero cuando paso cerca de un callejo algo llamo su atención, era el beybley de Daichi

-Pero si es el beybley de Daichi, eso significa que estuvo por aquí-un presentimiento que tuvo lo llevo al mismo callejón donde horas atrás habían estado los demás.

En lo alto de un edificio, se vio entre las sombras, de esta salio algo dispara, lo cual se dirigía directo a la Tyson. Pero este lo esquivo antes de que le diera, volteo a ver q era lo que le habían lanzado, era una flecha, pero vio que tenia una nota anotada, agarro la flecha y quito la nota la desdoblo y la leyo:

"_Estimado Tyson, te reto a un duelo, tenemos a sus amigos como reenes así que no es un juego, venga a la cueva cerca del acantilado, Ven solo .Claro si quieres volver a verlos con vida, solo recuerda estas palabras : Kudasuru Kurayami_

_PT: Ven a la cueva antes de las 4:00pm, sino estas hay a hora lo mas probable cera que no los vuelvas a ver "_

Tyson se quedo mirando la nota por algunos minutos, hasta que salio corriendo del callejón así donde lo habían citado, conocía donde estaba esa cueva, pero eran las 3:45 no tenía mucho, así corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, el tiempo estaba en su contra y la cueva se encontraba a las orillas del bosque

CONTINUARA……

Bien aqui esta el primer cap, por favor dejen r/r

SAYONARA


	2. Donde estoy y una decision por la amista...

Bien aquí esta el segundo cap

Diálogos - -

Pensamientos ""

Notas de Autora ( )

Cambio d sitio o momento -----------------

1. DONDE ESTOY,Y UNA DESISION POR LA AMISTAD

El lugar era un cuarto de gris y oscuro, sin ventanas, solo una puerta de metal.

-Ah, mi cabeza-dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, algo aturdido-Donde estoy?!?!-dijo al ver el sitio - pero que……-dijo. Pero no pudo terminar ya que oyo unos ruidos, volteo a su lado y pudo ver a su compañera

-mmmm….. mi cabeza-dijo Hilary , poniéndose la mano en la frente, algo aturdida-en que lugar estoy-dijo al no reconocer el sitio, ahorra algo aturdida y confundida

-Hilary estas bien-dijo Daichi-

-Si lo estoy pero…., en que lugar estamos?-dijo quitándose la mano e la cabeza y volteándose a ver a Daichi- tu recuerdas algo, yo solo recuerdo que oímos un grito y entramos a un callejón, pero no hay nadien hay, luego solo recuerdo que nos lanzaron un esfera metálica y de ella salio humo, eso es lo mas que recuerdo-dijo

-Nose acabo de despertar hace un momento-contesto- tampoco se donde estamos-dijo poniendo cara de fastidio y enojo, cruzado los brazos-y tambien recuerdo lo mismo que tu y Kenny caían desmallados, pero tambien recuerdo haber visto cuatro sobras entre el humo, pero ….

-Mi cabeza-se oyo y Hilary y Daichi voltearon a su izquierda, donde se encontraba Kenny, con la mano izquierda, en la cabeza, con la que estaba sobándose-

-Kenny-dijo Daichi corriendo a su lado-

-Kenny, estas bien-dijo Hilary preocupada-

-Si, aunque algo aturdido-dijo , para luego voltear a ver el sitio-donde esta……

-la puerta se abrio de golpe, todos voltearon a ver la puerta

-Baja parece que ya despertaron-dijo un muchacho de cabellera larga y azul-oscura como el de Tyson, solo que esta era un poco mas oscura, con la piel de un tono oscuro, sus ojos no se vean debido a la poca luz- baya durmieron bien-dijo con un tono de elocuencia, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios-

-Quien eres tu?-dijo Daichi con tono de enojo, mientras daba unos pasos a delante- eres tu el maldito q nos trajo aquí-dijo furioso-

-Quien soy?, no es tu interés, si yo los traje aquí?, si lo hice y que dijo con el mismo tono de elocuencia y como si no importara-

-Maldito, sacanos de aquí-dijo furioso-

-Y si no quiero-dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta y son riendo, hablando con mismo tono que el anterior-

-Entoces are que quieras-dijo antes de correr asi el-

-DAICHI!!!!-gritaron Hilary y Kenny-

-Patético-murmuro en la misma posición-acaso crees que tu solo podrás contrami-pregunto con un media sonrisa-

-Ya veras que si-dijo ahora solo unos metros de el-

-Que ingenuo eres-dijo en voz baja y con la misma sonrisa, justo cuando Daichi se le lazo, este solo levanto una meno y Daichi se quedo sus pendido en el aire, en frente de la meno de este -patético, muchos otros lo han intentado y han perecido en el intento, acaso crees que un niño como. tu podría-dijo en voz baja con la misma sonrisa,-NO SEAS ESTUPIDO!!!!-su expresión cambio competa mente, su sonrisa se borro, solo dio un grito y Daichi fue impulsado así atrás asiendo que este se estrellara contra la pared- un niño como tu nunca podrá contra la fuerza de nosotros-dijo con el rostro serio y su voz mostraba un tono de frialdad y seriedad mientras que Hilary y Kenny corrían asía Daichi- en especial contra un mediador de mi nivel-dijo apareciendo una sonrisa de triunfo e su rostro-

-Daichi, estas bien-dijo Hilary poniéndose asu lado y cargándolo-

-Daichi te encuentras bien-dijo Kenny a su lado-

-Quien o que eres-dijo Daichi debil mente, antes de perder el conocimiento-

-Baya no aguanto el golpe-dijo con la sonrisa-eso le pasa por meterse con un mediador de mi rango-dijo ahora con un tono de superioridad-

-Quien eres, cual es tu nombre-pregunto Hilary

-Y por que nos secuestraste-dijo Kenny-

-Mi nombre no les concierne, para que los secuestres, eso es obvio, como carnada-dijo caminado así ellos-

-Car…..-dijo Hilary-

-….nada-termino Kenny

-Carnada para que necesitas una carnada-dijo Hilary

-Para toda trampa se necesita una carnada-dijo ahorra a solo unos metros de ellos- y ustedes son la carnada perfecta para Takao-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Takao quien es el, yo no conozco a nadien con ese nombre-dijo en modo de defensiva Hilary

-Claro que lo conoces, solo que con entre nosotros solemos usar otros nombre, tu lo conoces por el nombre de Tyson-dijo todabia con la misma sonrisa- ahorra cálmense y cuiden asu amigo-dijo mientras daba vuelta y se caminada asia la puerta y se detenía justo en frete de esta- ya que dentro de poco nuestra presa llegara-dijo con un tono de satisfacción . para luego darse vuelta y que los chicos vieran

Una sonrisa horrible y luego irse por la puerta

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí es-dijo Tyson desde afuera de la cueva-lo mas probable es que esto sea una trampa y si entro quisas no vuelva a salir, pero ....- apreto fuerte mente su puño- no dejare a mis amigos hay, se que si entro lo mas proable es que no saldre, pero esta es mi desicision, es mi decision por por la amistad"-penso, para luego entrar en la cueva, para luego irse perdiendo entre las oscuridad

Continuara…….

Bien aquí termina el cap, si dejan mas de cuatro reviews actualizare en una semana, si me llegan menos actualizare dentro d un mes

SAYONARA


	3. Un nuevo desafio y dos desiciones import...

Hola aquí esta mi 3 cap

Dialogos - -

Pensamientos " "

Nota de Autora ( )

Cambo de lugar o momento ----------------------

3. UN NUEVO DESAFIO Y DOS DECISIONES IMPORTANTES

El lugar era oscuro, solo se veían un camino de velas, las cuales iluminaban un sendero el cual Tyson seguia, desde que había entrado a la cueva

-"Baya nunca me había adentrado tanto en esa cueva, es mas profunda de lo que pense, me pregunto hasta donde llegara, pero aun mas me pregunto si los chicos esten bien, espero que si lo este"- pensó mientras seguía el camino que hacían las velas, pero de proto se detuvo, el camino había, habían 2 caminos, al igual que habían dos senderos de velas, por las cual podría seguir-"Que are, que camino seguiré?"-pensó mientras se detenía y veía ambos caminos, de pronto algo fue lazado a su costado, era una nota, atada a otra flechan, desamarro el hoja y leyó:

"E_stimado Takao, me alegra que ayas decidido venir a visitarnos , en frente tuyo tienes  
dos caminos:  
Uno te guiara hasta tus tan queridos amigos, mas rápido, pero este te guiara por uno lleno d traición, mientras que el te llevara a tu perdición, solo te diré algo, no hay gran diferencia entre ambos caminos, ambos te guiaran hasta nosotros, solo hay una cosa que los diferenciara, uno te podrá llegar vivo hasta nosotros, mientras que el otro solo te llevara hasta tu perdición, te deseo suerte estimado Takao, la necesitaras  
_

_PD: Espero que llegase con vida, ya que yo te la quiete"_

Takao apretó su puño, doblando la hoja e el proceso, miro de nuevo los caminos

-"Bien no debo de equivocarme, por que si lo ago, podría no salir vivo"-tomo aire-"me iré por este"- pensó mientras caminaba así su camino

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Desde hace cuando estas aquí Rey- dijo Max feliz al ver a su compañero de nuevo, mientras caminaban por la calle

-Llegue hace unas horas, vine para cumplir mi promesa, para darle mi respuesta a Tyson, y tu, hace cuanto llegaste?- pregunto mirando lo a los ojos a su compañero

-Yo llegue esta mañana, pero quise salir a ver la ciudad, tambien viene a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Tyson-dijo sonriendo

Siguieron caminado, ninguno de los dos hablo mas, hasta que uno de los dos por fin hablo

-Ya has decidido Rey-pregunto Max, con esas palabras rompiendo el silencio

-Si, ya tome mi decisión, y tu Max-pregunto viéndolo de nuevo-

-Si, yo tambien tome mi decisión-dije mirando asi el suelo, con un tono de melancolía

-Cual fue Max-pregunto Rey mirándolo, pero este seguia con la vista asi el suelo-

-Fue…………

-AUXILIO, AYUDENME SE ROBA MI BOLSA!!!!!- se oyó

Alguien paso en medio de ellos, tirándolos en el proceso, los dos voltearon a ver a una mujer la cual gritaba que los detuvieran, los dos voltearon las caras y se vieron, e hicieron una afirmación, y luego abajo, como aceptación, para luego iniciar su persecución con aquel sujeto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino era aun mas oscuro y paresia no tener fin

-"Baya perece que no tiene fin, debi haber tomado la derecha"-pensó Takao mientras caminaba en aquel oscuro lugar, el cual solo so podia ver tenue mente en camino debido a las velas que lo guiaban, con un color muy tenue, camino hasta que piso una roca la cual se hundió, esta al parecer activo algún mecanismo, de pronto Takao paro-"tengo un mal presentimiento"-pensó mientras veía todo el lugar

Hubo un momento completamente de silencio, asiendo un momento de lo mas tranquilo

_**CRASHHHHHHHHHH**_

Ese sonido fue el que rompió el tranquilo momento, de inmediato Takao se preparo para lo que fuera a pasar, todabia tenia la carta muy presente, y no sabia que esperar, de ponto de tanta oscuridad salieron cientos de flechas, Takao corrió hasta salir de su alcance, por suerte lo hizo, sin ser toca por alguna. Pero no estuvo mucho tiempo a salvo , una piedra callo desde arriba, Takao volteo asía arriba, algo cayo al suelo pesada mente el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Takao, este avia salto un segundo antes de que aquella estalagmita, ese volvió su vista asi arriba, donde pudo ver como varias estigmita caían, este solo corrió, las estalagmita le pasaban rozando, una estalagmita, la mas grande de todas, le iba a caer justo arriba, esta se estrello, hubo una gran nube de polvo, esa se fue disipando poco a poco, no había rastros de Takao, de pronto algo se empeso a mover dentro de los escombros, Takao salio entre ellos, al parecer sin daño, salio algo cansado. Pero no pudo descansar, ya que de nuevo fue atacado por flechas que salían de entre las sombras, nada mas que estas tenían fuego prendido, Takao corrió tratando de escapar de las flechas, de pronto vio como en el camino había una hendidura, la cual era muy larga, pero si paraba lo mas probable es que lo mataría las flechas, decidió arriesgarse y saltar la grieta, agarro el impulso necesario y salto justo antes de caer en la grieta, con una mano se sujeto al otro lado de la orilla, luego subió todo su cuerpo arriba, hasta llegar arriba

Siguió su camino, a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba, de pronto llego hasta una gigantesca puerta la cual tenia marcar muy raras y tenia lago escrito en un idioma q Takao no entendía.

Se quedo viendo la puerta unos instantes, hasta que puso la mano, la dejo hay y tomo aire,-"Es hora"- empujo la puerta hasta encontrarse en una habitación completa mente oscura,

-"Esta vacía?"- pensó, pero de pronto......

-Bienvenido a mi recinto Takao, listo para la batalla-se oyó una voz entre las sombras

-Quien esta hay?!!-pregunta Takao-muestrate!!!-grito

-Prepárate que tu desafió a empezado-se oyó entre las sombras

De pronto, el cuarto se ilumino y …………….

CONTINUARA……………

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien aquí termina el cap, si quieren que actualice rápido necesito cuatro o mas r/r, así que por favor dejen r/r

SAYONARA


	4. Una dura batalla y unos viejo amigos

Disculpen por el retraso

Dialogos - -

Pensamientos " "

Notas De Autora ( )

Cambios de Lugar o Momento --------------------

4. UNA BATALLA DIFICIL Y UNOS VIEJOS AMIGOS

-Yo seré tu oponente-Takao se queda observando,

-Tu quien eres? –dijo con un tono serio y algo dudoso Takao-"_Yudachi"(1)-_ese nombre vino a su mente, mientras veía directamente y sus ojos se podia ver mas duda , confusión, intriga .y alegría?

- Yo soy Yudachi y seré quien te derrote-dijo mirándolo directamente una muchacha de estatura baja, mas o menos le llegaba mas alto que los hombros, con ojos de color verde-acua que mostraban tristeza y dolor, mas se podia ver un frialdad mas grande que el del mismo frió que el mas duro invierno,, su cabello ere azul parecido al suyo solo que se veía un poco mas claro, piel blanca y tenia puesto un pantalón azul-oscuro, y una camisa del mismo color, además d una chamarra de cuero negro, arriba de ella poseía una espada la cual era mas o menos del tamaño de su cuerpo –prepárate que nunca as peleado contra una guardiana de mi rango-dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada y se ponia en modo d defensivo, la espada apedazar de parecer muy pesada ella la movía con mucha facilidad, como si fuera cargar una pluma -

-"_Un guardián"_-pensó Takao, con una cara llena de sorpresa, confusión y duda-Dime por que haces esto?, para que secuestraron a mis amigos?, por que estas tras de mi?, O por que quieres pelear con migo?-dijo cambiando por completo su cara y ahora su expresión era de enojo, confusión y sobre todo duda

-"_Pronto lo recordaras Takao, pronto no falta mucho"_-pensó Yudachi mientras lo veía, con su cuchilla levantada –Eso solo lo sabrás si me ganas-dijo ahora mostrando su blade de un color azul oscuro-o acaso crees tienes miedo "campeón"-dijo con una media sonrisa y un tono de burla en lo ultimo

-Pero cuando gane quiero que me respondas a mis preguntas, entendido Yudachi-dijo Takao mostrando una cara seria-

-Es una promesa que no tendré que cumplir, ya que tu nunca me ganaras-dijo seria y mostrando una voz con cierto aire de superioridad-

-Eso lo veremos-dijo igual que antes Takao-que tu blade respalde tus palabras-dijo con un tono de seriedad, furia y frustasion –

-TRES!!!

-DOSS!!!

-UNO!!!!!

-LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!-los dos lazaron sus blade y chocaron con una fuerza increíble e hicieron una gran explosión, todo el lugar se ilumino de una luz blanca y no se pudo ver nada-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por donde ser fue Rei-dijo max mientras entraban a un callejón con dos salidas, luego se vieron ambos movieron la cabeza en forma de entendido, luego cada uno se fue por un camino

-"donde esta, de donde se habrá escondido ese sujeto"-pensó Max mientras es buscaba al luego, luego se vio en vuelto en un lió-¡callejón sin salida"-pensó al ver el callejón sin lugar a donde ir-"maldición"-pensó mientras daba vuelta y regresaba por donde había venido

-"donde rayos estará"-pensaba Rei mientras buscaba por el camino opuesto del de Max

De pronto vio una sombra-"te tengo"-pensó mientras la seguía, termino en un callejón sin salida-"a donde rayos se fue"-pensó mientras buscaba con la vista a el ladrón , pero de protón

**_BAMM_**(N.A: no se como se oye)

Le paso rozando a Rei una bala, luego este giro y se encontró con el ladrón con una pisto y le apuntaba directa mente, luego disparo Rei trato de Evadir la bala, pero esta le rozo el brazo-"Maldito"-pensó Rei con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, mientras el ladrón se acercaba a el con la pistola apuntando a su cabeza directamente-"es mi fin"-pensó mientras cerraba los ojos fuerte mente, esperando el disparo, el ladrón carga la pistola y …..

-NOOO!!!!-se oyó a Max , este se había lanzado contra el ladrón tirándolo y corriendo al lado de se amigo-Rei estas bien-pregunto preocupado al ver que tenia herido el brazo

-Si Max, solo fue…._ABAJO _–Rei, tiro a Max junto con el al piso, así evitando otro disparo casi certero de la pistola

-Ahora si ya me librare de ustedes mocosos-se escucho del ladrón, el cual tenia un pasa montañas que impedía ver su cara, solo se oía su voz alo molesta y fastidiada , de nuevo volvió a cargar la pistola y los dos chicos cerraron los ojos, pero….

No se oyó nada, solo un sonido de algo pesado cayéndose, los dos abrieron los ojos y se encontraron al ladrón desmallado y la pistola a unos metros de su mano

-.Pero qu…-no pudo terminar por que algo paso por enfrentes suyas y se fue mas arriba, los dos olieron y vieron a ……

-_KAIIII?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? _–gritaron los dos, mientras veían a Kai, el cual se encontraba en la entraba a unos metros de ellos, este solo puso una media sonrisa y atrapaba su blade

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La batalla desván demasiado pareja, los dos habían combatido por demasiado tiempo y estaban empezando a cansarse, e intentaban terminar los mas pronto posible

Los blades de Takao y Yudachi pelaban por ganar terreno, todo estaba muy parejo, ninguno tenia una ventaja, el blade de Takao era mas rápido por muy poco, al igual que el de Yudachi en ataques rápidos, la palea estaba demasiado a nivelada , el blade de Takao al ataco al de Yudachi y esta los esquivo con dificultad, pero cuando el blade de Takao paso a su lado y esta lo ataco directo, el blade de Takao se tambaleo

-DRAGOON, RESISTE!!!-grito y una aura azul ilumino su cuerpo y se la traspaso a su blade, y el blade de Takao recupero el control a tiempo –"estuvo cerca…. Demasiado"-pensó mientras una gota se sudor bajaba por su frente

-No me digas que ya te cansaste Takao-chan –dijo con un tono de burla, insolencia, ingenuidad, pero aun conservando su voz fria y sin compasión- esto apenas esta empezando- dijo mientras a paresia un brillo algo maligno en sus ojos y ponia una sonrisa sádica-

-Claro que no, esto apenas esta empezando-dijo con una media sonrisa y algo de sudor en su frente- además no me digas "Takao-chan"-dijo con algo de enojo-

-Pero por que Takao-chan, si tu mismo me dijiste y me diste permiso de llamarte asi-dijo mientras en sus ojos se podia ver un brillo de tristeza, en su voz ahora con un tono triste y dolida, pero seguía conservando su frialdad-

-Un momento como que yo te dije y dije que me llamaras así,-dijo todabia con el tono confuso y ahora un algo de furia se veía en ellos- yo solo dejo que me llamen así…..-dijo ahora el poniendo un cara triste y dolida, pero no pudo terminar ya que, su blade recibio un ataque directo y el tuvo que dejar sus recuerdos a un lado y concentrarse denuedo en la beybatalla

-Deberías concentrarse mas, y dejar otro momento para recordar los viejos tiempos-dijo Yudachi con una sonrisa fria y al mismo tiempo burlona-

-Tiene razón, luego recordare ahora me concentrare-dijo Takao pareciendo una sonrisa como la de hace rato-pero quiero hacer una apuesta, aceptas?-dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza y entusiasmo increíble-

-Una apuesta?-repitió Yudachi en tono bajo , duda y interés, en su voz, mas un se notaba demasiado su tono frió y calculador, luego su semblante cambio rápida mente, levanto la ceja y bajo la otra, en un expresión de duda y algo de desconfianza- que clase de apuesta?- pregunto con voz fría y un poco de desconfianza, sabia que traían algo entre manos-

-Veras si yo gano, te are una pregunta y tu me tendrás que responder con la verdad-dijo todabia con su carismática sonrisa-

-Y si pierdes?, que gano yo -pregunto con la misma expresión, aunque se oía algo curiosa e interesada, pero a pesar de todo todabia conservaba su semblante frió –

-Si tu ganas te quedaras con mi blade y yo me ire sin quejarme-dijo ahora cambio su semblante a uno serio-

-Eso me agrado-mostró una media sonrisa, la cual mostraba algo de satisfacción, vanidad, superioridad y la frialdad, aun tambien se podia ver un poco de miedo e inseguridad? – te venceré mas rápido de lo que te imaginas-dijo aumentando su sonrisa y asiéndose algo sádica

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se podia ver nada el lugar estaba entre las sombras eternas, la oscuridad era lo único que había y se veía

-Crees que aya sido buena idea que aya aceptado?-se oyó entre la oscuridad, retumbo en ese lugar de tinieblas, era una voz femenina, la cual tenia un tono frió y autoritario

-Yo no le veo nada de malo, en cambio solo veo que esa apuesta esta a nuestro favor-se otra voz esta ves, esta se oía con vanidad, ego, frialdad y sobretodo rencor y odio-de que te preocupas, al fin el pierde mas que nosotros, en cuando Yudachi gane todo esta bien-se oyo de nuevo la voz, ahora con tenia tambien un tono confiado y seguro-

De pronto entre la oscuridad se pudo ver un resplandor gris, casi negro, que después de vio uno azul-eléctrico, aparecieron entre las sombras, se podia distinguir que eran de un hombre y una mujer, ya que sus auras(el resplandor) iluminaba un poco, solo se podia distinguir sus figuras

-Me preocupa si pierde, entonces podrá hacer cualquier pregunta y ella le tendrá que responder, si hace la pregunta correcta, podríamos estar en problemas-se escucho la voz de la mujer, entre la sombras, la cual mostraba seriedad y intriga-

-Eso no pasara tranquilízate-se oyó de nuevo la vos masculina con un tono demasiado confiado, además de un aire de mucha superioridad- el es inferior a nosotros-se oyó de nuevo con mucha vanidad entre ella-

-Nunca se debe de menos preciar al enemigo-se oyó de nuevo la vos de la mujer ahora con algo de enojo-

-Bueno lo intentare-se oyó la voz un poco molesta y seria-

-Eso sera lo mejor-luego d eso las auras desaparecieron y todo volvió a la oscuridad

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(N.A: aquí el primer pensamiento será de Takao y el se le sigue de Yudachi, luego los de Takao, luego Yudachi y….,así sucesiva mente, el ultimo sera de los dos)

-"es mas fuerte de lo que….."-pensó Takao mientras intentaba su blade intentaba embestir al d Yudachi,

-"Pensé, debo de vencerlo ….."en ese instante su blade golpeaba a Dragoon, pero este le regresaba el golpe

-"mas rápido, antes de que….." ambos blades se lanzaron contra el otro, luego ambos fueron lazándoos a extremos opuestos y se empezaron a tambalear

-"se me acabe la energia, y..…"Takao y Yudachi brillaron de un color azul, Takao brillaba de un color azul muy hermoso, mientras que Yudachi brillaba de un color verde-acua , para luego ambos pasar energia a sus blades

-"si no, ella podrá….."luego ambos lazaron d e nuevo a sus blades el uno contra el otro y siguieron atacándose unos a otros, mientras esquivaban los ataques del otro

-"vencerme y así …."ambos blades se separaron y se pusieron entre de sus respectivos dueños, estos aduras pendas podían estar en pie

-"de fácil…."si vieron directamente y ambos sonrieron

-Esto no puede así, verdad?-dijo Takao mostrando una media sonrisa

-Creo que no-dijo ella mostrando tambien una media sonrisa-a ambos se nos esta acabando la energia demasiado rápido

-En ese caso lo mejor seria un" todo o nada", no crees?-dijo Takao haciendo mas grande su sonrisa

-Arriesgar todo en un ataque, con la poca energia que nos queda, no suena lo mas cuerdo del mundo-dijo todabia con su sonrisa y un tono de cierta burla-pero tampoco las mas cuerda, así que acepto

-Dragoon acabara con blade-dijo con un aire de superioridad

-Eso cres, pero todabia tengo un una carta bajo la manga-entonces su blade empieza a brillar

-UNA BESTIA-BIT!!!!!

-Así es, acaso crees que no tenia una-dice con un tono de soberbio y al mismo tiempo carismático

-Pues si-dijo mientras ponia una mano en su cabeza y le salía una pequeña gota –será mejor que empecemos de una vez-dice poniéndose en posición de ataque y empeso a brillar de nuevo y su blade con el

-Entonces prepárate-dijo ella tambien poniéndose en posición de ataque y empezando a brillar de un color acua, y su blade brillaba del mismo color-

Ambos se vieron envolvimos en un brillo el cual paresia de otro mundo, luego de haber concentrado una hasta, tenían los ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abrieron y todo su energia fue trasladada sus blades asiendo que estos brillaran increíblemente

-ATACA!!!!!!!!!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y sus blades fueron uno contra el otro, luego chocaron hubo un brillo segador y…………

Continuara….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yudachi:aguacero, chubasco

Discúlpenme por haberme tardado tanto, fue por las fiestas y por el sistema eléctrico, cuando había casi terminado a la mitad de el cap(por 28 d dic) se fue la luz y no se guardo lo que había escrito, nada mas que ese era el doble de largo que este cap, pero luego seme fueron las ganas no seguí hasta hace unos días

Espero que les aya gustado mande sus r/r, recuerden que necesito cuatro para continuar, si no , no actualizo en dos mese mínimo

SAYONARA


End file.
